Change sucks
by Avatar L
Summary: I'm back with BBT fluffiness! It won't be all fluff though, because Beastboy and Terra will be put the challenges of getting back together after so much time apart. Are they ready to get married and start a family? Are they prepared to bring down Slade once and for all? Read and find out, but don't forget to review,!
1. Why do things have to change?

# Why Did Things Change? #  
"Things change, Beastboy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory." Her words broke his fragile heart more than any of her heinous crimes from before. She began to walk away as his communicator went off. "Come in Beastboy! We need your help!" cried Robin on the other end. Not knowing what else to, his words came out involuntarily, "Come with me." the changeling pleaded. The student just stood there and shook her head. "You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who YOU are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm just a girl with a Geometry test next period and I haven't studied." The Titan watched as his love faded into the crowd of passing teens. "Beastboy to Robin," he said into his communicator, "I'm on my way." Holding back the tears in his eyes, he ran out of the high school, to battle.

"Robin, where are you?" The changeling said into the device. "The Recycle center. This thing is tearing the place apart!" replied the Boy wonder. "Not for long." said Beastboy, changing in to a velociraptor.

The strange creature seemed to have every advanage against the heroes, changing into anything it touched. The monster, now being made of fire, began to burn the whole building to the ground. "Guys, get over here!" Raven called to the others. Once they were all close enough she cast her spell. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A magic shield had appeared around the Titans just before the creature unleashed its assault. Relentlessly blasting fireballs at their defenses, the thing had them pinned down, when suddenly, an elephant burst through the spraying water from its trunk into the creature. "Ain't no bitch gonna hurt Mother Earth!"Beast boy said, changing into human. "Be careful! It can change into anything! Robin shouted from within the barrier. "So can I."

Beastboy transformed into his Primal Form, adding a lion's mane, bat wings, ram horns and a snake for a tail. "Whoa. Did y'all know he could do that?" asked a confused Cyborg. "He has become the chimera of your myths!" added Starfire. 'That shoudn't happen." said a familiar voice. The Titans looked for its source as it spoke again. "Hello? Titans, come in!" Robin pulled out his communicator to see the leader of the Doom Patrol staring sternly from the other end. "Mento!" he said . "Beastboy's shapeshifting abilities can't access different animal classes. His DNA just isn't capable of it." The serious hero replied. "How did you know what was going on?" asked Raven. "We keep tabs on Garfield's vitals using the chip we had planted in us later, we've been called to Justice League HQ. Mento out."

When the transmission ended, the Titans looked up to find the changeling in human form sitting atop the motionless creature,his uniform tattered and stained. The green Titan looked enraged and distraught at the same time. "Why has the creature gone cold?" Starfire asked touching the limp monster's skin. "It's... dead..." Raven said trailing off into thought. "Damn, BB! What happened?" asked Cyborg. "I don't know... I sorta zoned out, and saw this thing dead!" he replied in a panic. "Its okay, calm down." said Robin in a stern tone. "Let's just get back to the Tower. Star, can you carry the body back to the Tower? We need to do an autopsy tô find out what this thing is." Without any hesitation, Starfire picked the creature up. "Absoltutely!" Said the Tamaranian.

When they got back to the Tower, Starfire set off the most volitile bomb the changeling's heart when she made the blunder of asking "Beastboy, did you locate friend Terra?" He looked back at the Tamaranian in a hopeless face, and before anyone could register his reaction, he broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. He was in so much pain. 


	2. Blue Green

# Blue Green #  
Authors note: Hey readers! How's it going? I'd like to give a shout out to my first fan, MelonMel. Thanks for giving me the inspiration to continue this fanfic. This chapter focuses on Beastboy's depression, but the Doom Patrol have a task for the Titans. Read and find out what it is.

It was three days after the battle with the 'morpher' as the Titans decided to call it, and Robin received an urgent transmission from the Doom Patrol.  
"Come in Titans Tower..." said a somewhat gloomy voice. The Titans leader answered and saw Negative Man on the big screen. "Mento needs you to meet him at the café two blocks down 53rd north. He said it's important you don't tell Gar you're meeting him..." the bandaged man trailed off. "I'm on my way." Said Robin. "I miss coffee..." replied Negative Man, ending the transmission. Robin and Raven arrived at the Starbucks on 53rd looking for Mento. "I hate Starbucks. They don't serve herbal tea here." said Raven in her usual attitude. "We're not here for tea. This is about Beastboy's well-being, and we need to help him in any way we can." The two looked around to no avail; they couldn't find Mento. "Over here!" Called a woman's voice. They turned to see Mento and Elastigirl in the corner wearing civilian disguises. "You're late." said seemed very chipper in contrast to Mento's seriousness. "Oh, don't mind him. He just doesn't like Starbucks very much."she said. "Neither do I." replied Raven, glaring at Robin with spite. "Let's just cut to the chase." said the teen, brushing away the girls angry gaze. "What's going on with Beastboy?"

Starfire was making her Tamaranian cuisine known as 'gorgelophe', an emotionally pleasing dish, for the depressed changeling. He had been so reclusive lately, and never left his room for more than a few seconds, only to retreat once more. She felt so bad for her green friend, that she decided to cheer him up with food. Meanwhile, Beastboy lay on the loft in which he slept, to cry another tear due to dehydration. The songlist of the band Cipes and the People's music played on his computer in an endless loop. He thought his favorite band would help cure his broken heart, but the song 'Fade Away' would play every now and then. It was the song he wrote for Terra that he sent to the band. The worst part was that he didn't have the energy to get up and turn it off. The changeling was slowly dying, and deep inside his heart, he wished death would come soon.

"Beastboy's genetic structure although unstable, has key limitations." Said Elastigirl. "That's right." said Mento. "And as such, the 'chimera' is an impossibility. Our examinations have shown us that a combination of different species is a sign of either severe phsical trauma, or intense psychological trauma. Did Garfield show any signs of either?" The teens were speechless, as though they knew exactly what had been going on. "W-well he did mention seeing an old friend of ours..." Robin said with remorse. "We need details." Mento began. "Did he have any special relationship with this friend?" His deductions were astonishing. "Yes, they dated briefly. We are fairly certain that he was, no, IS in love with her." Said Raven. "Our little Gar had a girlfriend!?" Elastigirl asked in amazement. "Why on earth wouldn't he tell us?" The two Titans looked at each other as to confirm what they were both thinking. Finally, Robin spoke. "Terra was a geomancer who fought alongside us against Deathstroke. She had joined him in an attempt to learn to control her powers. When she turned against him her powers caused her to become solid stone." The adults were stunned. Raven added, "She betrayed us, but in the end she sacrificed herself to save everyone." "What happened after he saw her?"Mento asked. "We were in pursuit of a destructive creature and hadn't heard from him until we were at the recycle center." This news was disturbing to Mento. It was then that Robin remembered something important. "Also, when Starfire asked him if he found her, he cried so hard we couldn't get through to him." With all the information present, Mento made his decision. He said this, "You have to locate this Terra and resolve things between her and Garfield. If you don't, he'll die...

Author's note: Oooh, a cliff-hanger! Wondering what comes next? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Search for hope

# Searching for hope #  
Author's note: Screw cliff-hangers! We dealt with them for too many years! Back to the story!

Robin and Raven walked down the corridor to Beastboy's room, expecting to hear the music still playing on his computer. They didn't. When Robin opened the door, their worst fears had become reality. The changeling was just about to hang himself on the ceiling fan. "Beastboy no!" cried Raven as Robin quickly hurled a boomarang at the rope. Beastboy fell to the ground, not knowing the line was cut. THUD... "What the hell Robin!?" He choked, looking up at his horrified friends. "It's worse than we thought. said Robin. Why are you trying to kill yourself?! That's insane!" Raven added. The green teen looked down and said, "I can't live without her." He felt a hand on his shoulder. "You won't. I promise." His friend's words comforted him in a small way, although his senses were now in disarray, and he could not determine whose they were. Without any warning, Beastboy blacked out.

Frantic, Robin and Raven rushed to the medical wing, Beastboy over their shoulders. "Help! Its Beastboy!" called Robin. Cyborg, who had been munching on some chips nearby, overheard the commotion. "What goin' on here? Oh Damn!" he exclaimed when he saw Beastboy's condition. "We need to get him to the medical wing! Prepare a bed, quickly!"Robin shouted. "Right." The cybernetic teen replied before dashing off to the operating room. Starfire, who had been listening to music on her mp3 player, floated along carrying the 'gorgelophe' down the hall when she passed the medical wing. She gasped in horror at the sight of her comatose friend on the hospital-bed. "NO!" She wailed, flying to the other friends gathered around him. "Isheok?heisntdeadishe?whathappened!?" Her questions were too fast to hear. "He'll be in a coma for maybe a week. We need to make sure Terra is the first person he sees when he wakes up." Said Robin, giving the alien a kiss on the cheek. "It'll be alright. He'll make it through this. I promise."

The Titans were gathered in the living room, discussing the plan to find Terra. "Beastboy said some something before he lapsed." Raven began. "We were able to understand the words high school, Terra, and amnesia." Robin then took hold of the briefing. "Right. Now each of us are going to local high schools to find , you will go to Evershine acadamy. Raven, Oakood prep. Cyborg, you take Brinestone high." The Titans understood their objective, and headed out. While looking through old documents and files, Robin noticed something. He had overlooked a school. "What's this? Murakami high school? Better give that a look." The Titan said packing his things. He walked over to the medical wing to check on Beastboy's condition, to find Slade standing at the changeling's bedside. Instinctively, Robin threw several boomarangs at the mercenary. Slade dodged each as though they were nothing. "Easy Robin. I only came to see how the boy was holding up. Not well, apparently." He taunted. "This is about Terra isn't it? You've been manipulating her from day one." "As I said to your green friend here a few days ago, I had nothing to do with her return." At that, Robin jumped forward, attacking the man mercilessly. After a few moments, the robot was no more. The Boy wonder turned to his friend. "Don't worry Beastboy. We'll find Terra." he said as he left the room. Before exiting the Tower, he set security to its highest level, just in case.

The school bell sounded, signifying the end of the day. Robin arrived at Murakami high, in search of the geomancer he once called friend. 'Beastboy said amnesia so I'm guessing she won't remember me' he thought. Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing here Robin?!" said a girl's voice. The teen turned to see Terra, glaring angrily at him.

She didn't forget anything.

Author's note: I would like to say that this chapter hurt to write. 


	4. Terra's confession

# Terra's Return #  
"You can't make me go back Robin!" She screamed. "Slow down. I just want to talk. I heard Beastboy say amnesia, so I thought you lost your memory. Can you tell me what happened?" the Titan responded. The girl let out a sigh and continued. "Look, there is nothing I want more than to be with Beastboy, but I've wronged you all too much to come back." "Terra, you saved us, and whole city. We forgave everything. He misses you Terra, a lot." said Robin. "And you think I don't feel the same way?!" The student shouted, breaking into tears. "Listen, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, okay? Beastboy's been very depressed lately and I just think think you shou-" "NO! I CAN'T DO IT!" she shrieked.

The earth began to rumble around them, and the students panicked. The former Titan was losing her control again, as though she had been holding in all the guilt of the horrible acts she'd committed, and released it all at once. The Boy wonder evacuated the faculty and students from the area as he tried to calm his friend down. Soon, the other Titans arrived upon noticing the commotion. The whole city was shaking.

"Terra! You have to calm down!" cried Robin. "Do it for Beastboy!"

She opened her eyes at the sound of his name. To her it was music, and she realized that she couldn't live wtithout her sweet little changeling. But she had to. How could she cope with the agony of seeing him after all the hurt she put him through? Her world was crumbling around her, and she had no choice but to crumble with it. The girl's episode subsided, allowing the Titans to approach.

"I cant. Not after all the terrible things I've done." She said, tears flowing uncontrollably, dropping to the ground. "You have to." Robin replied. "NO! It's too painful. I cant."

As the girl sat there sobbing, Robin knelt down, and said,

"Terra, he's dying." "No! Why?! What happened?! "His DNA is becoming unstable. And what's worse, he used what little energy he had left, to attempt suicide."  
"Oh my god this can't be happening! Is he okay!? "Not completely. He's in a coma."  
"Take me to him. Please."

The Titans arrived at the Tower, still trying to console the geomancer. After twenty minutes of a sob filled ride in the T-car, the Titans were somewhat relievee when Terra asked to go to Beastboy's bedside alone. Cyborg was especially happy because he needed to get tear stains out of the seats of the T-car. Raven went to her room to read and Starfire and Robin went to Starfire's room.  
Terra reached the medical wing, expecting exactly what she found. There he lay, motionless and hooked up to a machine. The room smelled of chemicals and floor wax, creating a sickening feeling in the girl's stomach. It was the moment of truth now.

"Hey. It's me. I think it's time I told you the truth. Robin said you aren't supposed to wake up for a few days yet, but I remember reading something that said people in comas are aware of what goes on around them so... Here goes. I never forgot you, and if I did, my life would've been meaningless. I pretended to forget so I wouldn't hurt you again. But now I know what you tried to do, I have to stay. Beastboy, you're my definition of fun, the shoulder to cry on, and the one who would try to kill himself without me. I never knew I how much I cared about you until I found out what you would do without me, and to be honest, I don't know what I'd do without you. Beastboy, you're my rock, the only rock that can move me back. Every lie I told a few days ago killed me to say. I don't ever want to hurt you again' but I'm gonna stay right here til you wake up, never leaving your side because, I love you Beastboy.

She looked down, starting to cry.

"I love you Terra." 


	5. What once was broken

# What once was broken #  
A/N: All the heartbreak has lead to this. From this chapter on, expect nothing but fluff. Granted there will be trials, but true love conquers all! BBT FOREVER!

"I love you Terra."

She looked up with the tears still flowing from her eyes, to see Beastboy in a crying smile. Without thinking, she jumped onto the bed and wrapped her changeling in the biggest hug she'd ever given. Needless to say, the green teen returned the embrace. In this moment, their love was so powerful that nothing could break them apart. They were finally together; after all the danger, all the betrayal, and Slade, they were together at last. Everything could get better now, they could finally heal their broken hearts. The moment lasted long enough for them to clarify their feelings. When they let go of each other, they sat and just stared into each other's eyes. It was perfect.

"Terra I..." Beastboy began, but before another sound could escape his lips, Terra drowned it out with her own. The Titan closed his eyes, relishing the passion behind her kiss. Her lips tasted sweet. This was far better than any of his fantasies and dreams; this was real, and he never could have wanted anything more. What once was broken, was whole again.

"Well it's about time!" said Cyborg.

The two broke apart, only to find their friends standing in the doorway. Their faces immediately turned a bright red. "How long have you been standing there?" Beastboy asked. "Long enough to know you're ok. There are a few people who want to talk to you though." Robin replied. "C'mon in guys!" The Doom Patrol walked in, eager to see their old comrade awake. All but Mento that is. "Garfield, I have bad news. Our data on your condition came back from testing." "What is it? Is he gonna be...?" Terra stopped in confusion. "Garfield?" "Yeah my real name is Garfield. Laugh it up." Said the changeling. "No it's great. I've just never heard your name before." The girl said with a faint smile. "You must be Terra." Said Elastigirl. "We're Garfield's family." "Great to meet you all." the girl replied. "Ahem, Mento was saying something. What's wrong with me?" the changeling asked. "It appears that you have a rare form of muscle degeneration in your legs. It can be corrected, but the operation takes a few weeks to prepare for, and after the procedure you will have to spend a few months in a wheelchair before rehabilitation." Stunned the green boy asked, "Will I be able to fight?" "Absolutely not. This was caused by wild spikes in your powers. You won't even be able to stand, let alone fight." Mento replied. "I'm sorry. But in the meantime, you will still have to move around in a wheelchair until your operation. This will mean you will need someone to take care of you."

All of the heroes were silent. Truly this was a serious issue.

"I'll do it." Terra said with confidence. Mento was stunned. "You would bear the weight of a hero on your back?" he asked. She looked over to her love and gave him a nod. "This boy has been carrying the weight of a broken heart for almost two years. Over me. What's a little back pain compared to that?" The boy just looked at her in amazement. He couldn't believe she would go to such lengths for him. This was assured that she was always going to be there for him. This was, true love.  
-The Next Day-  
Terra and Beastboy had spent the night catching up and making out, so they slept in til noon in the medical wing. Terra had pulled up a spare bed and placed it across from beastboy. He had woken up first, but stayed in bed because he saw, her. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. This was not to last as even sleeping beauty needs to wake up.  
"G'morning!" said the chipper changeling. "Muh?" Terra replied sleepliy. "I said good morning" "oh." she said with a tired smile. "Oh, you're up."said Robin, as he was passing the room. "We made soy waffles and tofu bacon for breakfast, so naturally there's plenty left. I thought they were okay but Cyborg didn't eat any." "Sweet! I'll be right down!" the changeling said, getting out of his bed. "Beastboy wait!" cried Terra. "Aaghh!" he yelped. "Crap, that hurt!" "Yeah you might need this." the geomancer said, pulling up a wheelchair. "C'mon, I'll help you up."

They made their way to the living room to find whole stacks of vegan breakfast stuffs on the kitchen counter. "This is awesome!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Well you did you just wake up from a coma. This is only natural." Said Raven. "Yeah man! I saved plenty for ya!" Cyborg lied. They all rolled their eyes. "Beastboy! I remember that you did not have the ability to partake in my home-made gorgelophe. Luckily it doesn't spoil. You will have some, yes?" He didn't particularly enjoy Starfire's cooking, but he knew someone that did. "Terra!" he whispered. "Wanna help me out here?" he asked. "Star, we'll be hanging out in Beastboy's room later, so bring it by then." She said, wanting to help her new boyfriend.

Suddenly, the Titans' alarm sounded. Robin jumped over to the computer to view the situation. "Its Doctor Light!" He said to the others. "How the hell does he keep getting out of jail?!" Beastboy asked in frustration. "I don't know but we need to stop him. Titans, Go!" Robin said as they rushed off. Beastboy and Terra were left alone.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Terra asked. "Well seeing as I am off duty for a few months, we can do whatever you'd like." The changeling replied. "I just wanna be with you." she said. "Well then, let's just be together.

A/N: They're finally together! BB's in a wheelchair and the test of their love begins.

Ps: Any pervs out there that jumped to conclusions, 'making out' means making out. Beastboy's condition doesn't allow him to have sex. 


	6. Together

# Together #  
A/N: These next few chapters will focus on the two weeks leading up to BB's operation. Enjoy!

Terra and Beastboy had missed so much time together, that it was impossible to get them away from each other. Terra would push his wheelchair for him even though he could do it for himself, but she loved to help him in any way she could. They would go for strolls through the city, visting all their favorite places (with the exception of the amusement park, which had been destroyed when Beastboy fought Slade). They went to their quaint little diner on the outskirts of town, for their favorite desert, hung out at the arcade, and even went on extreme downhill wheelchair rides. Their love was rekindled through recklessness and childish pranks. Terra showed him how to pull pranks off the right way. "The key is the element of suprise." she said with a smirk. "Just wait." Cyborg had washed the T-car a few days ago and it was then perfect bait. "Hey Cy! The T-car is filthy!" the changeling called. "WHAT?!" shouted the cybernetic teen. "I just cleaned her!" He ran to the garage to find that the T-car was half filled with mud. "WHAT THE HELL BEASTBOY!? THIS HAS TO BE THE STUPIDEST SHIT YOU'VE EVER PULLED!" "Wasn't me! I'm in a damn wheelchair you idiot!" replied Beastboy as Cyborg opened the car door. Suddenly, the mud formed a face. "WOULD IT KILL YA TO KNOCK!?" the mud screamed. "Agh!" cried Cyborg, instantly blasting his Sonic Cannon at the mass of earth. Mud splattered all over the garage, when Terra jumped out of the tool cabinet. "Man you should've seen your face!" she laughed. "What happened!?" Cried Robin, who rushed to the scene after hearing the blast. "Just a prank." said Beastboy. "A hilarious prank!" added Terra as she gathered the mud from the walls. "Hey Beastboy, Terra. Star and I are going to the movies and then pizza. Wanna make it a double-date?" Robin asked encouragingly. "Duh yeah!" Terra replied, not giving Beastboy so much as a second to agree. Luckily he wanted to go.

They went to see Iron Man 3 in theatres. "Please!" Robin shouted, after the movie. Terra had brought up the "Who would Win?' Scenario of Batman vs. Iron Man . "Batman hands down. Literally he could win without his hands." the boy wonder said. "I don't know, Robin. This Iron Man would seem to have the better weaponry, yes?" "Oh Starfire. You're so naive." said Beastboy. "Batman has the ability to operate beyond weapons. Where would Tony Stark be without that armor? Still in the desert, building weapons for the terrorists." "And why does he tell everyone that he's Iron Man? He puts himself and everyone close to him in harm's way. He's too reckless!" said Robin. "I think Iron Man would win. And that's not because I have a crush on Robert Downey Jr." said Terra blushingly. "Babe, all teenage girls have a crush on Robert Downey Jr." Replied the changeling. "I don't. I have a crush on you." the geomancer exclaimed leaning down to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek. "I love you, but Batman still trumps." Beastboy responded. "Anyways," Robin began "Iron Man isn't even real. Batman is. There's the pizza place. C'mon!

They ordered six medium pizzas: one meat lovers for Cyborg, one veggie lovers for Beastboy, one cheese for Raven, one sausage and mushroom for Robin, a supreme with extra anchovies for Terra, and one with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting for Starfire. Once they had payed, the four went back to the Tower to enjoy their meal.

"So Terra, how do like being back? Raven asked. "Its awesome! I can't tell you how much I missed you guys." she answered, glancing at Beastboy.  
'Bzzzzt' 'Bzzzzt' the sound came from where Raven was sitting. "Sorry. That's probably my boyfriend. I should take this." she said, leaving the room. "Raven has a boyfriend?! Terra asked in shock. "Yeah. They met at a rave in the abandoned warehouse district. We were all invited by Starfire's sister." said Robin. "Hm."

Later, Beastboy and Terra were hanging out in Beastboy's room. It wasnt like she hadn't been in there before but she thought it smelled like a zoo. It smelled like him. She had grown used to love everything about him since she'd returned. "Terra, do you think you'll ever fight crime again?" asked the changeling. She looked at him as though she had not even considered it. "Well, maybe. But not until we can fight at each other's sides." she answered. Beastbot was content with her answer. They sat and watched movies, until Terra asked, "Soooo, wanna make out?" "Of course!"

A/N: See? Fluffy! And I apologise to any Iron Man fans that were offended by this chapter, but Batman always wins. It's a proven scientific fact. 


	7. The night before

# The night before #  
Beastboy knew his operation was scheduled for tomorrow, but he just couldn't get himself to sleep. Not because he was nervous, but because he and Terra had a fight. The girl he would go to hell and back for, was concerned that he wouldn't come back. Her words from just a few hours earlier still haunted his memory. "But what if something goes wrong? What if I don't get to see you again?" These words plauged his thoughts. "Why is this an issue?" He thought to himself. After all, he was going to be in the hands of League doctors. "What's there to worry over?" Her concern was frightening to him, as though she didn't have faith in anyone but him. He pondered on what he should do until he heard a knock at he door.  
"Come in. It's open." He said softly. In walked Terra in her baggy pajamas. "Hey." She said looking down. "Hey." Beastboy responded. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. I just don't want to lose you Gar." He tilted his head in happy confusion. "You called me Gar." "Oh, sorry. It sorta rolled off the tounge. It won't happen again." she replied in embarrassment. "No, I love it." the changeling said. "Well, I was wondering," the geomancer began. "Terra? What's wrong?" "Well, I was wondering if I could spend the night in here." Beastboy was stunned. "Um, uh... yeah I guess." he said blushingly. She walked over to him and lay her head down on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, not intending to let go. They had never spent a night in the same room other than the first night she'd been back, and even then they didn't share a bed. Beastboy, who'd never even thought about this situation, found himself at an awkward moment.  
"Beastboy?" "Yeah, Terra?" "Did we just make it through our first fight?" The changeling lay thinking. "I think we did, actually." "And we're still together?" "Terra, I want us to be together even if we were trying to kill each other." She raised her head. "Sorry again about that." she said. "Don't be. You were being controlled. There's nothing you could have done." She was so moved by his love and understanding, that she instantly pulled him into a kiss.  
He was caught totally off guard by her sudden action. He didn't even have time to think, so he returned the kiss with passion. Her lips tasted so sweet every time they had met his own, he wondered if he was still in a coma and having some crazy dream. But this was so much better than any dream, so much better. To his suprise, Terra had started to move things along faster. She wanted him, and he wanted her. But he couldn't have her just yet.  
"Terra, wait." he said, struggling to part from her lips. "I can't. Believe me, I REALLY want to, but its my legs. I can't. Not yet." She looked at him with a look of dissapointment, followed by embarrassment. "Oh my god. Beastboy, I'm so, sooo sorry." "Terra, its okay." "No. No it's not okay. I got way too carried away. Can you ever forgive me?" "Terra, of course. I will forgive you even if you don't return it. I'll always be there for you." "You're really a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "I guess I am." "I love you, Gar." "I love you too, Terra."  
They fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: So yeah. Terra moving in for the kill? Hadn't planned it but a friend is asking me to put in some sexy scenes. While this is the most I plan to do, the story may need to unfold a bit more. To be safe, I will let you, the reader, know beforehand. Keep reading though! 


	8. Waiting rooms

# Waiting Rooms #  
It was then first time Terra had ever been in space. The lack of gravity while somewhat fun, was affecting her stomach. "How soon until we reach Justice League HQ?" She said almost throwing up. "Not long. The Space Station should be orbiting toward our position in about two minutes." Robin stated over the T-ship's intercom. " Look! There it is!" Starfire exclaimed from outside. Her seat was given to Terra because there was no room for the geomancer to sit in Beastboy's handi-capable cockpit. They prepared to board the station, but before the airlock opened, a voice came over the intercom. "Attention aircraft, you are within the Justice League headquarters' spatial zone. Please present your identification and clearance code, or prepare to be fired upon. Over." "Richard Grayson. aka Robin the Boy Wonder. Commander of the Teen Titans: First Division. Code: 56119735. Over." "Welcome back, Mr. Grayson. You are clear to board. Over."  
The Titans got out of their ship, asissting Beastboy out of his seat. "Is the Justice League always this serious?" Terra asked. "Yeah, but you get used to it." Robin answered. "I remember this place from when I filled out my E.I.F.s." said the Tamaranian. "E.I.F.s?" replied the geomancer in confusion. "Earth Immigration Forms." explained Robin. "If you're from another planet, this is your center for planetary transfer." "Sooo, it's like Ellis Island but in space?" asked Terra. "Bingo." Cyborg replied with a laugh. "C'mon. Let's get Beastboy to the Hospital Deck." said Robin.

They walked for what seemed like hours. The Space Station was huge. Finally, they arrive at the check-in counter in the Hospital Deck. To their surprise, the Doom Patrol was waiting in the lobby. Being Beastboy's legal guardians, they had to be there to sign forms and fill out documents. Mento and Elastigirl did the paperwork with Beastboy while Negative Man and Robot Man sat in the waiting room with the other Titans. They sat quietly until Robot Man said something to break the silence.  
"I'm worried about Garfield." the machine said in his low, metallic voice. Then Negative Man chipped in to the conversation. "Yeah. These super hero surgeries are pretty risky... something'll probably go wrong." "Don't talk like that!" Terra snapped. "He's gonna make it through this! I know he will..." The Titans sat in uncomfortable silence. After her outburst, Terra sat with her face buried in her knees. Beastboy was already in surgery at the point Robin heard a familiar voice. He turned to see the one and only Batman standing behind him.  
"Richard." "Bruce." "You and your team are needed for status reports. I know that the changeling will not be able to attend, but his family is here, and this is urgent." "Understood. Titans, let's go." "What about her?" Batman asked, looking over at Terra. "She is here for Beastboy." Robin replied. "She has yet to be reassigned to the Titans Program. Said Batman. "She has resolved not to battle evil until Beastboy is back in action." "Very well." he said, escorting the Titans to the meeting room.  
Terra was left alone with Beastboy's 'family' in the waiting room. She was very uncomfortable because Mento had been staring daggers at her the whole time, only adding more tension to the awkward situation. Finally, someone spoke.  
"So Terra, this your first time at League HQ?" Elastigirl asked. She slowly nodded her head. "How did you and Gar meet?" "Well, I was running in the desert, being chased by a giant scorpion, and then the Titans thought I was in danger. When I used my powers on it I guess Gar just fell head over heels in love with me. I wished I knew then what I knew now." "And then you worked for Deathstroke." Mento said abruptly. "MENTO!" Elastigirl shouted. "What started your desires to do evil?" "Mento, you're going too far!" objected Robot Man. "Did you really want to return to our side? Or are you still just stringing Garfield along?" "THAT'S ENOUGH!" They all turned to see Beastboy, sitting in a wheelchair. He was pissed.

A/N: Aw snap! Some serious stuff is gonna happen next chapter. Stay tuned. 


	9. Anger, Hatred, and a Sweet Ride

# Anger, Hatred, and a Sweet Ride #  
A/N: So this is going to be a very hurt/comfort based chapter. You may not like this chapter but it needs to go in here. I apologise for the graphic display of family-confined animosity in the first portion of the chapter. You don't have to enjoy it, but please read. Its ,vital to the plot.

"Please, sir. You have to calm down." Said the nurse pushing his wheelchair. "CALM DOWN?! MY SO-CALLED 'FATHER-FIGURE' IS TRYING TO RIDICULE MY GIRLFRIEND! AND FOR WHAT?! SOME IDIOTIC NOTION THAT EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE SHOULD BE PERFECT?! THAT'S BULLSHIT!" "I need a sedative, quickly!" the nurse called.  
Soon, doctors rushed in, grabbing the changeling by the shoulders. I took three doctors and Robot Man to hold him down, while the nurse injected the animal tranquilizer into his neck.  
"Gar!" Terra cried, running to help her boyfriend. "Stop. He had it coming. He was losing control." said an ominous, yet familar voice. "You know all too well, Terra. What its like to lose yourself." "Where's that coming from?" The geomancer asked, looking around the waiting room. "No one has said anything, criminal." Mento snapped. "That's it. I'm out. Think I'll go chat with the other heroes..." Negative Man said, exiting the very hostile environment. "No one can hear me, except you Terra. After all, I'm still your master." "No!" Get outta my head!" She screamed. "What are you babbling about, girl?!" Mento asked angrily. "It's Slade! He's inside my head! AAAUUGHH!" Beastboy heard his true love's pain filled shriek even through his drugging. All of his anger turned to hopelessness, as she pleaded for his help.  
"Gar! Please!" She cried, hand reaching for her changeling. He sat there, fading into misery because he couldn't move; not even one muscle would grant him the luxury of helping his beloved. He drifted off into a deep slumber, thinking it was then end for him.

"Terra" the Titan muttered in his sleep. He dreamt of all of the fun he'd ever had with Terra, only for it to transform into a nightmare. He was back at the school, trying to convince Terra to come back with him. Instead of saying anything, she shifted into her armor and attacked him relentlessly. On and on, her rampage never seemed to end; It reached a point where she had him pinned down, a giant boulder hovering over his body.  
"Terra you can't. Not again." "Oh, she CAN." "Who said that?" "I did. And so did you." "Who are you?"  
A strange figure appeared from the darkness.  
"The question is, who are YOU?" The figure asked, revealing its face."No. It can't be." "It is."  
It was Dark Beastboy. The evil clone he battled during the fight against Trigon. He thought that his anti-self had been sealed away inside him. How in the hell could he be back?  
"Ok, Good guy, I have some news for you. Enjoy your life while you still have it. I'm back. And you're dead meat."  
The boulder crashed down on top of them.

"Aaugh!" the changeling cried, waking from his dream. He looked around, seeing that he was in the medical wing of Titans Tower. It was then middle of the night. This set off a thought in the changeling's mind. It WAS all a dream, and he was still alone. Tears began to stream down his face, and silent weeping had become him. But suddenly, his highly trained ears heard someone running down the hall. It was getting closer, and closer, until the door swung open in a blur. There, in the doorway, stood the one thing that made his made his life worth living; Terra.

"Gar, you're awake!" the geomancer said, jumping to wrap him up in a bear-hug. "I'm awake. And everything wasn't a dream." "Of course not. Dreams and reality are worlds apart." Terra said to reassure the green teen. "And yet the wall between them seems to crumble when ever I'm with you." Beastboy said poetically. "Oh stop it." she said as she turned a deep red. "Come on, let's get you into your chair. There's something I wanna show ya."  
The girl wheeled her boyfriend through the long corridor, down the elevator, and outside the Tower; what she showed him was far more breathtaking than anything he had ever seen. It was customized PED36, the fastest mo-ped in the world. It had a thirty-six speed electiric gear, turbo-boosters, and cup holders. It had an amazing yellow, and black paintjob that seemed to shine under the moonlight. "T-terra... This is... I don't even know what to say." "You could say, yes, 'cause I'm about to ask you to leave town with me." she replied, turning his own cheesy pick-up lines against him. "But how? Last time I checked this model is a one seater." "True. But that's why I got this." Terra said, moving the fake plant that hid her other gift. The changeling's jaw nearly dropped to his lap. He sat before a green and purple sidecar; one with all sorts of gadgets. "How are you able to afford this?" Beastboy asked in amazement. "Held up a bank." Terra replied casually. "WHAT!?" "Take it easy, I'm just kidding. The:-) y were actually gifts from your 'mom'." 'Elastigirl sent these?" "Yeah. She felt really bad about what Mento said to me so she dipped into her savings and got us these." "This is awesome! I love you, Terra." "I love you too, Gar. C'mon, let's hit the road." "Yeah!"

As the two rode off towards the highway, a lone figure stood watching them from atop the Tower. "Enjoy your life while you still have it, Good Guy. I'm back. And you're dead meat."

A/N: And enters the antogonist! Dunno how I'm gonna top this chapter. Stay tuned though! 


	10. Carefree Life

# Carefree Life #  
A/N: I've really been looking forward to this chapter. There will be special happenings in coming chapters, but this one is going to be one of the better ones I think. Enjoy, and please review!

It has been five months since Beastboy and Terra rode off in their shiny new mo-ped. They were living a carefree life; they went where the wind took them. They saw new places, met new people, stomped a few bad guys here and there, (Terra did most of the stomping, as she had been recently reinstated into the Titans program), and answered to no one but then earth. They were both eightteen years old now, and much of their time of late had been focused on Beastboy's rehabilitation. He had been on crutches for about two and a half weeks, and although he struggled at first he was well adjusted to them by now. All in all, the road they had chosen to travel was a bumpy one, but over time it smoothed out. They were driving down the interstate, listening to the radio when Terra felt the urge to start a conversation.

"Gar," Terra began.

"What is it babe?" He replied.

"Do you think keeping secrets is unhealthy for a relationship?" The geomancer asked with a somewhat uneasy tone.

"Well, um, I guess it depends on the secret. And then relationship too, I think." Beastboy replied. He was beginning to think she knew about his unsettling dream. He hoped that it wouldn't be of any concern, although strange occurances had been taking place in the towns they had visited; things like strange, white creatures and damaged property. All the signs indicated a sense of forboding relative to his eerie nightmare.

"Well, I think I should tell you that I've been hearing this voice in my head."

The changeling was stunned. "A voice? In your head?" he asked in disbelief, almost laughing.

"This isn't a joke! The Justice League found a chip implanted in my brain. I think Slade is still trying to control me." She said in a wavering voice.

"I won't let that happen. Not again. If he comes anywhere near you ever again, I'll tear him apart!" He exclaimed. "But there's something I haven't told you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well you see, I had this dream a few months back, right before we left actually, where you were kicking my ass. Brutally. And just before you finished me off, I saw my evil self." He explained.

"Evil self? I don't follow."

"Well, when Raven's dad Trigon was trying to take over the universe, he created evil clones of Cyborg, Starfire, and myself. Our dark sides."

"So you saw the dark you?"

"Yeah. And he said he was back. Ever since, I've been noticing strange things going on around me. Its really tricky to explain."

The entire concept of evil clones and spooky happenings threw the young geomancer for a loop. "Well, even if there is an evil Beastboy out to get you, and even if Slade is out to get me, all I know is we'll get through it together. Hey look! Two for one veggie-burgers!"

"Sweet! I'm starving!"

And with that the two rode into the dusty little town, bought their burgers, and had an amazing picnic lunch just outside of the town. After they ate, Beastboy was hard at work with his rehabilitation. Terra used her powers to create a course of walking rails for her boyfriend to grip while he struggled through the intense exercise. He had fallen a few times and even though Terra offered to help him up, he always insisted that he could do it on his own.

It had been nearly dark by the time he was finished, the two heroes set up camp and started a fire. Terra retrieved the marshmallows and skewers from the storage compartment and proceded to roast the tasty treats. They enjoyed the sugary snacks until Terra decided she wanted to turn in for the night.

"Night baby." She said, crawling into her tent.

"G'night. Love you." Replied the changeling.

"Love you more" she said, zipping up the tent flap.

After a few hours of sitting by then fire, Beastboy decided to go into town. He thought he saw a curious little store that had an open 24 hours sign on the door. Sure enough, he was right. The tiny shoppe was indeed open well after midnight. "Hello sir! Can I interest you in anything?" Asked the manager.

"Just looking, thanks. Although, that item looks promising."

"Special girl I take it?" The Man said with a fair interest.

"Yeah. I bet you know the feeling." The changeling said, eyeing the ring on the shopkeep's finger.

"Yes, but let's talk about you. You got a lady?"

Yeah. The best. I'll be back. I need to go to an ATM first."

He made his way outside to the ATM, punched in the Doom Patrol access pin that was assigned to his personal savings account, and withdrew a whopping $700. He was willing to pay a hell of a lot more for Terra's happiness. Once the money was in hand, he crutched back to the shoppe and greeted the manager with a smile. He purchased the item and as he was about to leave the store, the shopkeep said something.

"Best wishes! Hope she says yes!"

"So do I." The changeling replied.

He got back to their camp, crawled into his tent, and stared. Stared at the beautiful diamond ring he had bought for Terra. 


	11. An Angel on One Knee

# An Angel on One Knee #  
The sun rose over the hills that governed the landscape. The light, shining through through the valleys, set the mood for the biggest moment of Garfield Logan's life. He had been holding onto the ring he bought in the last town for six days, waiting to find the perfect time, and perfect place to pop the question. It was now. It was here. The setting was absolutely brilliant. The sat at the top of one of the hills, waiting for Terra to leave her tent.

His heart was racing faster than the Flash could run when he saw her. The beautiful girl he had fallen in love with, stumbling in her sleepy daze. Her golden hair shimmering in the light of daybreak; her sapphire eyes glistened even when they were half open; her dynamite body, much less of the stick that it was three years ago, when they first met. She was, in every sense of the word, beautiful. She walked sleepily over to his empty tent, expecting he would need assistance in getting on his feet.

"Gar." She began. "Gar, c'mon, wake up." She continued. The geomancer rubbed her eyes to better her vision, only to find that her changeling wasn't in the tent. "Gar! Gar, where are you?!" She wailed.

"Look up, babe."

The girl looked up to find her 'disabled' boyfriend atop the biggest hill in the entire area, smirking that smug little smirk of his.

"Oh. My. God. How the hell did you get up there?" She asked in awe.

"Let's ditch that question," he said, standing up. "And move on to mine."  
The green hero put one foot over the edge of the hilltop.

"Gar! No!" She shrieked as her changeling fell into a rolling tumble.

Suddenly, he pushed off the ground, and became airborne. While freefalling from his jump, he sprouted two enormous feathered wings on his back; he swoopee down, grabbing Terra in his arms, and carried her into the sky. He flapped his wings faster and faster until they were far above the hills, basking in the glow of the dawning sun. She looked into his eyes, and instead of seeing his usual goofy demeanor, she saw a burning passion; the likes of which she had never seen from him before. It was a powerful, yet caring visage that shown upon his features. In this oh so brief moment, time stood still for the geomancer. This was an entirely new Beastboy to her; she loved it.

He flew her back down to the tallest hilltop.

"Oh my god, Gar! That was the most amazing thing I've ever done!"

"Terra, I said I had a question."

"What is it?"

"Well, first let me ask you this. Do you trust me?"

"Gar, you know I do. More than anyone I've ever met."

"Then would you trust me to protect you? No matter what?"

"Yes. I trusted you enough to carry me into the sky, didn't I?"

"Terra." Said the changeling, beginning to kneel. "Would you make me the happiest super hero in the universe?" He said pulling the small box from his pocket. "Terra, will you marry me?"

"I... I don't e-even know what to-"her words turned into nothing as she scooped Beastboy into her arms, and into the most passionate kiss of his life. After about two minutes, she broke the kiss. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Nothing could ever make me happier!" She reestablished the warm embrace of love, not bothering to let him stand up before she tackled him to the ground. This was truly, the greatest thing that ever happened to her. She broke the kiss once more.

"Wait. Now that your legs are healed, and you can walk around freely, does that mean we can...?"

"Why, yes. I think it does." The changeling replied, the passion in his eyes turning to a primal hunger. "What do you think? Your tent, or mine?"

"Who needs a tent?" The girl answered seductively.

A/N: I must admit, as a dude, the emotions an sounds I made while writing this can in no way be considered manly. Please review! 


	12. Return to Jump City

# Return to Jump City #  
It was roughly a month into their engagement, and Beastboy decided that he wanted to go back to Titans Tower to tell everyone about it. Terra was all for it, so they started to pack up their things and prepared to find their way home.

"Hey Gar, do you think we should call first?" Terra asked.

"Nah. I want it to be a surprise." He replied with a goofy grin.

"C'mon, I can't take you seriously when you make that face."

"Can't help it. You're just too beautiful."

The geomancer just stood there, rolling her eyes. She had grown to love his silly personality, more so than she ever thought possible. It was his quirky charm that lured her in, but his wonderful soul is what made her stay. When they had finished packing their things, the two heroes hopped onto their mo-ped and sped off in the direction of the city.  
Not much had changed since they left, other than the various construction sites that had become full-blown skyscrapers. Before going to the Tower however, they stopped at their favorite diner for a slice of pie. Soon after, they found themselves at the base of Titans Tower, wondering whether or not they should knock. After about five minutes of waiting, they decided to let themselves in. The Tower was just the way they had left it. Home sweet home.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Beastboy called.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

The two turned to see Robin standing in the lobby, only something was different about him. He was taller, more muscular, and the red, green, and yellow garb was replaced by black and blue tights with patterns of what looked like a hawk of some sort. His hair was still spikey, but a little bit longer. But what shocked the two the most, was then cigarette in the Boy Wonder's mouth.

"You smoke?!" the changeling asked I disbelief.

"Yeah, it's a bad habi-"

"FRIENDS!" Screamed Starfire, cutting her boyfriend off.

"Hey Star!" Terra said with a friendly tone.

"Terra it is most wonderful to see you again. How have you been?" The Tamaranian asked.

"Well, I would love to tell you Starfire, but everyone needs to be here."

"Say no more." Said Robin. "Let's all go up to the living room and catch up."

They got on the elevator and made their ascent to the main living room.

"Hey Cy!" the changeling greeted his cybernetic friend as if nothing had changed.

"Why if it isn't the Wild Man. Back from the wilderness?" Cyborg replied.

"You know it! Where's Raven? We want everybody here."

"I think she mentioned something about the astral plane. She said she'd be back by three." Answered Robin.

"That's ten minutes." said Terra. "So Robin, how've you be-"

"Nightwing. I go by Nightwing now."

"Ok... So how've you been, 'Nightwing'? the geomancer spat.

"Oh you know. Got called in to Gotham for a passing of the cape ceremony. Batman selected a new Robin."

"He still doesn't like the kid." Raven said as she appeared from the wall. "Great to see you guys!" she continued, wrapping the two in a hug.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Raven?" They said in unison.

"I'm just happy to see you both. There a problem?"

"No, no. Anyway, now that everyone's here, we have to tell you all something." The changeling said, turning to his fiancé. "Terra, you wanna do the honors?"

"Gladly." She said, removing one of her gloves.

The Titans were awestruck by the shimmering diamond on Terra's finger.

"Damn, that's a big rock!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"This is wonderful!" Starfire announced. "How long have you been engaged?"

"About a month." Beastboy said, scratching the back of his head. "But we're not just engaged."

"How do you mean?" Asked Nightwing, tilting his head slightly.

Terra looked down, placing a hand on her stomach. "Gar and I are expecting."

"Expecting what?" Asked Starfire, being clueless to earth lingo.

"Gar and I are gonna be, parents."

A/N: Didn't see that coming did you? Ok well, maybe you did, but I think it would add a little more emotional emphasis to the story to have Beastboy and Terra be on the younger side for parenthood. Call it cliché but I'm rolling with it. If you're a true fan, keep reading. If not, I don't control you. But fan or not, I implore you to review. 


	13. Plans

# Plans #  
A/N: Hey. Its me. Avatar L. I would like to say that I am getting less reviews than previously hoped for. Please people. Find it in your hearts to review my story.

Ps: To those who weren't happy about the removal of The Adventures of Captain Emo-man, I apologize. It didn't appeal to me enough to keep it, even as a one-shot. My sincere condolences.

The Titans were in an uproar over planning the wedding, building a nursery, and the series of strange burglaries that had been taking place in the midnight hours of Jump City. The stress of it all was beginning to wear on Terra's nerves, and that worried Beastboy deeply. The changeling was not only concerned for Terra's health, but then baby's as well. Beastboy, Nightwing, and Cyborg walked into the Tower after attempting to track the criminal who's been running around at random. It was then middle of the night, but one of the girls was still awake. It was Terra. She had been working on the nursery in her and Beastboy's now shared room, as well as planning their wedding. He persisted she not put so much effort into the matter but when she wanted something, she got it.  
The geomancer heard the men talking amongst themselves when a thought popped into her head.

"Gar!" She yelled.  
The changeling heard the cry of his fiancé, and immediatly ran to their room.

"What is it?! What happened?!" he asked, rushing to her side.

"Do you think we should have the baby shower before, or after the wedding?"

"Terra, it's four in the morning and I've been up all night fighting crime. Well, trying to. I really don't have the energy to answer that kind of question. And isn't the baby shower supposed to be thrown by your friends?"

"Oh yeah... Sorry. We should probably go to bed."

"Yeah." The changeling replied, giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek. They changed into their pajamas and crawled into their bed. After twenty minutes or so of cuddling, Beastboy asked,

"Terra?"

"Yeah Gar?"

"Are we ready for this?"

"Ready for what?"

"This. Getting married, starting a family, the whole thing. Are we ready?"

"I don't know Gar."

"We're still practically kids ourselves. And we're crime fighters. How can we bring our child into this world knowing there are so many criminals who'd do anything to get to us?"

"I think we can handle it. Don't you?"

"I don't know, Terra. If anything happened to you and our baby, I don't think I could take it."

"Gar,"

"Terra, whatever happens, promise me you'll keep yourself out of harms way."

"Gar, I know you're only trying to-"

"Promise me. Please. I can't lose you. Not ever again."

"Oh Gar!" Terra said, tearfully pulling herself into his lips.

He did not expect her to break down like that. He wrapped his arms around her, returning her kiss with a passionate embrace. They made out for around fifteen minutes, before Terra broke the kiss.

"I promise."

That was all she said before falling asleep in her lover's arms.

A/N: Okay so I know my chapters are usually pretty short, but I plan on the next one being pretty long. To any who are anxious about it, I'm letting you know now, its the wedding. It may take a while between high school and writer's block, but it'll be worth the wait, so be patient, and PLEASE! For the love of the ship, review this. Out of one thousand and nineteen views, only four reviews. That hurts. It hurts deeply. Please review? 


	14. Crashed

# Crashed #  
A/N: And now for the long anticipated wedding of Beastboy and Terra!  
-

It was today. The biggest day of their lives.  
The changeling had woken up very early that morning, ate breakfast, and prepared for the traditional pre-wedding seperation. He was Soon followed by his loving fiancé. Beastboy got dressed while Terra was still eating the vegan waffles he'd cooked up. She had almost eaten twelve, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey now, I don't want my baby to get too chubby." Garfield said with a laugh.

"Gar, I don't think our baby will be chubby."

"Me either. I was talking about you." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Funny." The geomancer replied, rolling her eyes. "You look good."

"Thanks. I'll look even better at the altar. There's still a few hours before the sun comes up you know. You should get some more sleep."

"Okay, but only for you." Terra replied, getting out of her chair. She was now seven and a half months along, and Beastboy wanted to be by her side at all times. She found it to be both sweet, and annoying of him to always be there.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked as he tucked her into the bed.

"Yeah, it's just that it's only two months until the baby supposed to arrive. I guess I'm just nervous."

"Terra, it'll be alright. Just focus on the wedding for now, okay?" The changeling replied with a comforting voice.

Just then, they heard a voice outside their bedroom door.

"Beastboy, you ready yet?" It was Nightwing. "Cy's got the T-car ready to roll."

"I gotta go." He whispered. "Love you."

"Love you too." She said sleepily.  
-cut-scene-

Terra and Beastboy were getting prepared for the ceremony at opposite wings of the Hall of Justice. The Justice League had a custom of financing super hero weddings, so they held the wedding there. It'd been a huge event with an enormous turnout. Upon entering the chapel, Beastboy noticed two men in VERY expensive looking, foreign attire. The younger looking man shot him an angry look as he stood at the altar. The changeling wondered what he had done to deserve such a glare. He then noticed that the older man had started to walk away. The two strange men confused him, but he was getting married today so he shrugged it off. The Doom Patrol was also there. Mento and Elastigirl were conversing with Nightwing and the Blue Beatle (Beastboy had no idea who he was), while Negative Man and Robot Man sat quietly in their seats. A ruckus could be heard just outside the building.

"What do you mean, NOT ON THE GUEST LIST!?" Cried a snobby voice.

"We have every right to be here!" Shrieked another.

"I'm afraid not on the list, means not on the list." Kid Flash said. He had been selected as the official guest manager(they drew straws, he lost).

"But we're the bride's best friends!" They squeeled in unison.

"Ah yes. Here it is." He said, allowing to them to think they would be let in. "There's a note from Beastboy saying, 'If two snobby sounding girls show up claiming to be Terra's friends' oh."

"What oh?!" They screeched.

"Well it says to call security."

At that, the two girls ran off as fast as they could.

"Um, Wally? I didn't leave any note." Said Beastboy, who walked up behind the teen. "Thanks though. I owe you one."

Then the music began to play, and all the heroes took their seats. The changeling ran back to the altar and stood up straight, arranging his tie to a degree of organization that was acceptable. He noticed the man who'd stared him down earlier was sitting in the front row. It seemed odd that the older gentleman was still off somewhere else. But then, the strangest thing of all happened. The older man was walking down the aisle, with Terra?! It occured to him that her family would be there, but what was with their clothes? It was like they were royalty (which they were).

Terra walked up to the altar, arm in arm with her father, the King of Markovia. They weren't exactly on good terms when they last saw each other, but she was glad to have him there to give her away at her wedding. Her brother, however, was not so pleased. He sat staring daggers at Beastboy's face the entire time.

"Dearly beloved," began Superman, who being the leader of the Justice League was chosen to lead the Service. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Garfield Logan and Tara Markov in holy matrimony."

One boring, sentimental speech later.

"The betrothed will now recite their vows."

Beastboy spoke first.

"Tara, I could never have wanted more from life than to spend it with you. I fell in love with you at first sight, and I want nothing more than to ensure your safety, and the safety of our child. I will be there for you as I always have been. I love you Tara Markov."

"Garfield, everything I'm about to say I've said before. You're my definition of fun. My rock, the rock that moves me back. All I want is to be with you for the rest of my life, to start a family with you. To be the mother of your child is the greatest honor I've ever had, or ever will have. I love you Garfield Logan."

"Garfield Logan, do you Tara Markov to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."  
"And do you, Tara Markov take Garfield Logan to be your husband?"

"I do."

"If there are any among you who object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke.

"Then by the power vested in me by then Justice League of America, and the blessings of the Kingdom of Markovia, I now pronounce you Hero and Heroine. You may kiss the bride.

The changeling pulled his new wife into the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared. It was then most magical moment of their lives; the kiss that signified their eternal bond as husband and wife. They were one.  
-cut-scene-

Later, at the wedding reception.  
Beastboy sat uncomfortably next to his new wife in front of the two Markovian men. They were much larger in stature, and only the King and Terra spoke, making it all the more uncomfortable. He had gotten that same scowl from his new brother in law for the past hour.

"Dude, what is your problem with me?" The changeling asked.

"You may be my brother in law, but you will refer to me as Geo-force, or sir, not 'dude'. Do I make myself clear, peasant?"

"Don't be an asshole Brion." Said Terra. "Gar just wants to know why you're being so rude."

"Now Tara," her father began. "Your brother is not trying to be rude. He just hates your husband with burning intensity."

The king's words sent the newly-weds awestruck.

"May I ask why, 'SIR'?" The changeling a requested in mocking tone.

Just then, an explosion blasted through the hall, sending many flying through the air. Beastboy managed to catch Terra, and his new in-laws using his Primal Form. When they landed, they saw that there was one person emerging from the smoke.

"What dumbass attacks a building full of super-heroes by himself? Cyborg asked.

The attacker revealed himself from the ashes. It was Dark Beastboy.

"That answer your question?" Raven stated with a smirk.

"Hey!" Beastboy protested, sensing the comment was at his expense.

Before anyone could move, Dark Beastboy was behind Terra.

"I just stopped by to pick up an old friend." He said, grabbing the girl by the neck.

He began to chant in some strange language. A language that Raven knew.

"Stop him! Quickly!" The sorceress screamed.

The Titans rushed at the doppleganger, when another explosion sent them all airborne. Beastboy open his eyes, to see his dark side removing the energy from the geomancer.

"Terra!"

It was too late. The energy had taken the form of Terra, only this was different. This was the Terra that worked for Slade; this was a grey, armor wearing imitation of Terra. She looked down a Beastboy in disgust, while the changeling focused his attention on his wife, who was on the floor twitching in pain.

"Hey bitch. Miss me?" The clone said his evil companion.

"Shut up assclown. Let's finish these losers off." Dark Terra replied vengefully.

Beastboy crawled over to Terra and held her hand. "I won't let you hurt her." He stated weakly.

"Watch me." The pale geomancer said pulling up the rubble and transforming it into a series of sharp spikes. "I'm not your Terra. Your pretty words have no effect on me. Die."

Out of nowhere, the clones were tackled to the ground by then other Titans, and restrained with superpower blocking handcuffs.

"Did you forget that you just crashed a wedding reception full of super heroes?"

"You dumbass!" Dark Terra shouted at the evil changeling, as they were escorted to holding cells. Starfire and Raven tended to Terra while Cyborg and Nightwing assisted Beastboy.

"Friend Terra, are you well?" The Tamaranian asked.

"No! I think the baby's coming!"

(Cue dramatic music) 


	15. It's a Boy!

# It's a Boy! #  
"Quick! Get him to the operating room!"

The nurses rushed the stretcher that carried Beastboy down the long hospital corridor. He had three broken ribs and minor internal bruising. He had been caught one of Dark Beastboy's explosions (read previous chapter). The injury wasn't fatal, but it required surgery none the less.

"No... Terra needs me..." he choked.

"It'll be okay BB. Star and Rae are with her." Said Cyborg reassuringly.

He and Nightwing stayed with Beastboy while Starfire and Raven went with was a little annoyed with the situation, as the attack happened to ensue just minutes before he would make his Best Man speech at Beastboy and Terra's wedding. They walked alongside the changeling to the emergency room, but just before they could get him into the ER, he transformed into a fly and escaped the nurses.

'I have to be there.' He thought, buzzing along without coordination.

Once he was at a safe distance, he transformed back into a human. Having little knowledge of the layout of the hospital, he wandered around aimlessly in search of his wife.

"Terra, where are you?" He said roughly. His injuries made it difficult to speak, and he couldn't run. He was almost completely lost until he came across some vending machines. He hadn't noticed though, that someone else was heading to the vending machines as well.

"Beastboy?"

He turned to see Starfire, who gasped at the sight of her injured friend. "Beastboy! You're supposed to be in surgery!"

"Forget that." He choked. "How's Terra? Is she okay?" Where is she? Will the baby be okay?"

The Tamaranian could barely keep up with the changeling's rapid questions.

"Um, the doctors say that Terra and then little one will be fine. She's still going to be in labor for some time though." The alien replied.

"Take me to her."

"Beastboy you're hurt! I can not let you go without surgery!"

"Star. I NEED to be there. If you don't show me the way, I'll never forgive you."

The Tamaranian couldn't bear the idea of one of her friends hating her. "Okay. Follow me." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

They arrived in the room where Terra was held. Raven sat next to Terra, as doctors were managing certain doctor things (I honestly have no idea what doctors even do in this scenario). When they saw the condtion Beastboy was in, one immediately reached for the central phone.

"Don't bother with that." The changeling hissed. "I won't leave her side, and I know there's no way you can make me."

"G-Gar?" Terra said weakly. She had been given a mild sedative to help ease the pain.

"Hey babe, how ya holding up?"

The geomancer looked at Raven as if asking to speak for her. The sorceress nodded and explained the situation.

"The doctors say that everything will be just fine. Despite the fact that the baby is premature, it will be very healthy."

"That's cause it's our baby." The changeling said, looking over to his wife with a soft smile. "How long until the delivery?"

"Tricky to say." Said one of the doctors. "Hello. You must be Mr. Logan. I'm Doctor Bartley, and I will be overseeing the delivery process."

The changeling looked over to the man. He was a mildly elderly, black man with somewhat greyed hair and a curly mustache to match. He had a monocle and spoke in a deep voice. He also had a British accent. Beastboy thought that he seemed very friendly, and reached out and shook his hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you. Oh, and just a heads-up, you might want to brace yourself when you're delivering the baby.

"Why?"

"Well, we don't know the nature of the baby,s powers yet, so...

"Powers? I don't follow."

"Well my wife and I are super heroes you see, and then baby could have one, or both of our superpowers."

"You wouldn't happen to be a 'Third Floor' patient that escaped, would you?" The man said with a laugh.

The two were laughing at the doctor's comment, until Terra cried out in pain.

"Terra!" Beastboy shouted, rushing to his wife's side.

"It's just another contraction." Bartley explained. "This is perfectly normal, but it'll be more comforting for her now that you're here, Mr. Logan."

The hours ticked by, and Beastboy was there to help Terra through the pain. Nightwing and Cyborg arrived later on, and they all sat and talked. Until it was time.

"GAR!" Terra screamed.

"Terra! Are you okay?" The changeling rushed over to the geomancer's side.

"I think it's time!"

"Shit. Okay, just remember the breathing exercises."

"Gar, I'm scared." she said, squeezing Beastboy's hand tightly.

"It's okay Terra. You're the bravest person I know."

"Alright Mrs. Logan," Bartley began. "when I say push, you need to push. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head.

"Alright then. Ready? Push!"

And that was when Garfield and Tara Logan's lives as parents began.

"Okay Mrs. Logan, one more big push!"

The sound of cyring filled the room.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Logan. It's a boy."

The Titans marveled at the sight of the newborn hero, and after he was cleaned, the infant was given to Terra.

"Look at him Gar, isn't he perfect?"

The baby had eyes that resembled emeralds much like his father and just a few strand of his mother's golden hair.

"Yeah. Terra, we're parents!

You'll be happy to know, that the child's examination has shown no signs of faults or deformities." Bartley said with a smile. "Have you decided on a name?"

"Yes, we have." Said Beastboy.

"His name is Noah Maximus Logan." Terra continued.

"I got to pick the middle name." Beastboy said with a grin.

"Great name." The cheerful doctor replied. "Now to pull up the paperwork."

Terra and Beastboy were released from the hospital a few weeks later. Raven and Starfire took the liberty of finishing construction of the nursery, while Nightwing and Cyborg prepared a vegan feast for the two. After eating, the new parents took their baby up to the nursery for bed. They were pretty exhausted themselves.

"Hey Gar?"

"Yeah Terra?"

"Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

He had completely forgotten. "Well, um... I'm good with anywhere, so long as it isn't Tokyo."

"What's wrong with Tokyo?"

"If my fangirls find out that I'm married and have a kid, we'd never get any peace."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Fangirls? YOU, have Fangirls?"

"Long story. Hey! How 'bout Paris?"

"It's a date. Now come to bed."

They fell asleep, and stayed asleep until an hour later, whe the baby needed something. The life of parents.

A/N: I decided to get into some more detailed character description with this chapter, especially with doctor Bartley. You'll see why he's so important in later chapters. Till then, peace out readers, and don't forget to review! 


	16. Belated Honeymoon

# A Belated Honeymoon #  
It had been a while since Beastboy and Terra had been out of the Tower, mainly because Noah had been a handfull the past month. But lately, the couple has been able to have a bit more peace, and just in time too. They had been planning their honeymoon to Paris for about three weeks, and everything was being packed up and the new family was preparing to leave.

"Hey Gar?" said Terra.

"Yeah babe?"

"Did you remember to put the baby seat in the T-Jet?"

"Yeah babe."

"Okay. Pack the baby food?"

"Yes Terra."

"Pacifier? Diapers? Noah's blankie?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"Okay. I just haven't known you to be so attentive."

"Pfft! I'm always attentive."

Not a split second later, Beastboy tripped over one of their suitcases, causing Noah to laugh.

"Aww! So you think Daddy's funny?" Terra asked with cutsie tone. "It's okay. I think he's funny too."

"I'm the funny one, remember?" The changeling said with a laugh.

"Always. Looks like everything's been packed. Shall we get going?"

"Yup." Beastboy replied, grabbing their luggage. Terra picked up Noah and carried him to the hangar. Beastboy transformed into a gorilla in order to carry all of their bags, and followed behind them. Soon they were all strapped into the T-Jet, and flying across the ocean to Paris, France.

"Soooo, where are we staying for our honeymoon?" Terra asked.

"The Titans have a station in Paris. Lucky too. I didn't want to ask the Doom Patrol for hotel money."

"My dad could have paid for it you know."

"Yeah, and I also know that your brother would find out and bug the place."

"It's not your fault he hates you. If it's anyone's fault it's mine for falling in love with a commoner."

"Not sure whether I should feel flattered or insulted."

"Maybe a little of both. Hey look! It's the Eiffel Tower!" Terra exclaimed as they began their descent into Paris. The flight hadn't taken more than an hour because they were flying in a hyper-sonic jet. They landed just on the outskirts of the city, and Terra had gotten out of her seat to check on Noah. Beastboy was already outside unloading the luggage, when Terra called out.

"Ohmygod! GAR!"

"What?"

"Get in here! Hurry!"

He ran up onto the jet, thinking something was wrong.

"What is it? What happ-" his words went blank, for what he saw was too incredible for him to continue. He saw in Terra's arms, the most adorable, incredible kitten he'd ever seen before. It had snowy white fur with green stripes all across it's body. It was sound asleep in Terra's folded arms.

"I found him like this in the baby seat. Isn't this amazing? He has your powers, Gar!"

Beastboy was speechless. His thoughts swirled in joy, shock, awe, and confusion. "Muh... itsa...kittykat..." was all he could mutter.

"YES. He IS a kitty cat." The geomancer replied sarcastically. "C'mon, babe. Let's get inside."

"Ok..."  
-cut-scene-

They had settled in quite nicely at the Paris station, and after unpacking, Beastboy took Terra out to dinner. Of course, they had to leave Noah in the care of a robo-nanny that Cyborg made as a wedding present for them, which Terra was unhappy about given that the machine was creepy looking, but it turned out for the best. The young couple enjoyed all of the local cuisine, walked around the city, and just before heading home for the night, they shared a kiss atop the Eiffel Tower. It was then that Terra wanted to start making it a real honeymoon, so Beastboy transformed into a large eagle and carried his wife to the station. Relieved to find that Noah had been lulled to sleep, the young lovers made their way to the bedroom.

"I think this'll be our first time as husband and wife. Shall we, my beautiful bride?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

The began to kiss passionately onto the bed, lightly moaning at first but gradually working their way to the point where they were both in their underwear. Things were just starting to heat up when suddenly, the sound of a baby's crying filled their ears.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Beastboy complained. "What does he need?"

"I think he needs his diaper changed."

"Well can't it wait?"

"Gar!" Terra exclaimed angrily.

"Fine, fine. I take care of it. You just stay here and stay sexy. Kay?"

"Kay. Hurry back Garfie!" The purred.

The changeling walked into the next room, grabbed the diapers from the shelf, and walked over to Noah's crib.

"Comgratulations kid. Two months old and you're already cock-blocking your old man. Bravo."

The somewhat disgruntled changeling walked back into the bedroom to find his wife sound asleep under the covers.

"Dammit Noah!"  
-cut-scene-

They woke up late the following morning, but something was amiss. Terra had been the first to wake, and as always, she went to check on Noah. Beastboy was startled awake not long after by his wife's souk-piercing shriek.

"GGAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

"What's going on?!" He asked, rushing into the room. He found Terra on the floor, one hand covering her mouth, the other pointing to the crib. Inside, instead of finding his infant son, he found a small, disc shaped object; it was black and gold, with a single letter in the center.  
S

A/N: How'd you readers like this one? This was definatly the furthest into a lemony scenario I'll go. I'm really not comfortable writing smut. But as far as plot-twists go, this is one of the craziest in my opinion. Noah has been baby-napped, and you should know who's behind it. The next chapter will be all about the rescue mission, with a few suprise camios. Til then, don't forget to review! 


	17. Operation Rescue Noah

# Operation Rescue Noah #  
Author's note: Friends! Fans! I have returned! After several weeks of either focusing on my other fanfic, The Art of Romance, and broken tablet chargers, I, Avatar L, have returned to Change Sucks. I must apologize for the wait, but without further ado, I present to you, Chapter Seventeen: Operation Rescue Noah

The distress sent Terra into a state of shock, and Beastboy was nearly blind with rage, but he knew that he needed to pull it together if they were going to get Noah back. The changeling pulled out his communicator, and sent his transmission.

"This is Beastboy, calling Titans Tower. Nightwing, do you read?"

The leader responded instantly.

"Beastboy! How's your honeymoon going?"

"Terrible. Get everyone to France, as soon as possible."

"Alright. I'll go get everyone together. We'll take the T-ship."

"Hurry up! I don't know how soon I'll be able to calm Terra down."

"Understood. Nightwing out"  
The changeling hung up, and walked over to his wife, who was now rocking back and forth in the fetal position, her face, buried in her knees.

"Terra?"

"H-he g-got to us..."

"I know. But I'm not going to let him get away with it."

"H-he got Noah..."

"Were going to get him back. I swear, if it's the last thing I ever do, I'm going to end Slade."

"My baby..." wimpered the geomancer, tears streaming down her face.  
-cut-scene-

The Titans arrived at the Paris station, unaware of what had transpired the previous night. When they walked in the door, they found Beastboy and Terra sitting in the living room. They had their arms around each other, and the expressions on their faces could be called nothing short of depressing.

"What is the matter, friends?" Starfire began. "And where is the little Noah?"

Not a moment sooner did Terra burst into tears.

"Dammit Star! I just her got to STOP crying!"

"What happened?" Asked Raven.

Instead of giving an answer, Beastboy tossed the disc they found to Nightwing

"Slade!"

"He took Noah." Said Beastboy. "And we're gonna take him back"

"We're here for you BB." Cyborg said.

"Okay." Began Nightwing. "First, we'll need a plan. We need to find where Slade is hiding."

"I th-hink I m-ight know s-someone that do-does" Terra said, still sobbing.

"Who?" Asked Robin. "Who would know where Slade is? He's untrackable."

"H-his kids."

"He has kids?" Beastboy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. B-but the only ones I know are Joseph and Rose. They might be able to help us." Said the geomancer, regaining her composure.

"Then we need to find them." Said Nightwing.

"Yeah. Let's get going."

No sooner did the Titans board the T-jet, and blasted off into the sky. During their flight, Terra told the group how she was allowed access to Slade's files, and gave them what information she had on his kids.

"All I really know about Joseph is that Slade disowned him after he came out, and he ended up going hero. Slade even sent me to kill him one time. Rose on the other hand, was completely under his control, like I was, but turned against him when she regained her sanity."

"That's all peaches and gravy but, where are we?" Asked Cyborg, piloting the T-jet over the coordinates Terra gave him earlier.

"Go ahead and land here. We should be on the right peak." Answered the geomancer.

The cybernetic hero did as he was told, and the Titans got off the aircraft and began to climb.

"Wait a minute..." said Beastboy. "This mountain looks familiar."

When they neared the top of the mountain, they started to hear music.

"I know that tune." Beastboy said.

They reached the peak, and found that it was covered in multicolored flowers. At the center of the clearing, sat a young man, playing a piccolo. He wore a white shirt, with a purple vest over it. His blonde hair was very curly, and his eyes were closed as he played his tune.

"Jericho?!" Beastboy asked in astonishment.

The musician looked up, suprised to see his comrades this far from Jump City. His suprise turned to frustration when he saw Terra; the woman whom his father had assigned to terminate him.

"Well, I must say that I'm suprised to find the Teen Titans, and Terra, on my humble mountain top. How may I help you?"

"Joseph, I know we've had our share of... arguments, but trust me when I say I've changed."

"I choose not to hold grudges. But I won't forgive you, or my father, for your actions against me."

"Jericho," Beastboy began. "Slade got our son."

The musician's expression instantly changed. "What?"

"It's true." Said Terra. "We need your help finding your father's hideout, so we can take him back."

"Sadly, I don't know where he's hiding. My half-sister might though."

"We were going to find Rose next. Will you come with us?" Requested Nightwing.

"I will do what I can."  
-cut-scene-

A few hours later, the Titans were wandering the streets of Hong Kong, searching for the heroine known as Ravager. They would have been completly lost if not for Starfire and Nightwing. In order to make sure that Starfire wouldn't have to make "lip contact" to learn other languages, Nightwing took it upon himself to learn every language he could.

They found an old fitness center, from which they could hear loud shouting, and swords being swung.

"If I knew anything about Rose, I would bet that this is the place." Jericho said with a laugh.

The Titans walked inside, and saw that a young woman, was single-handedly fighting off six grown men. The woman had silver hair, and an eyepatch to match. She weilded twin swords, and wore armor very similar to Slade's. Not moments latet, all six men were on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Sorry boys. I'd stay longer," she began, looking over to Jericho. "but it looks like I have a family reunion to attend."

She walked over to the group, grabbed Jericho by the collar, and slammed him into the wall.

"What's up, BRO?" She shouted sarcastically. "Wanna tell me what you're doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Rose. You look lovely as ever."

"Enough of your fancily talk. What do you want?" She asked, glancing over at the Titans. "This some kinda recruitment scam? Sorry. I'm not joining any kiddy super-hero team."

"Actually, there won't be any commiment required for this assignment." Said Nightwing. "We're going after Slade."

"Really? Hmmm... maybe I WILL help you goody-goodies out. What's the mission?"

"You see," started Beastboy. "Slade kidnapped mine and Terra's son."

"Terra?" She inquired, noticing Terra at the edge of the group. "Hey! Didn't see you there, how've you been?"

"Oh, you know, got married, had a kid, kid got kidnapped, long story short, I want to kill your dad."

"Don't we all. Alright, I'm coming with you guys."

And with that, the Titans flew off to find anyone else that would be of use. Rose explained that Slade's secret base was off the coast of France. Beastboy and Terra were shocked that it was so close. They traveled to Markovia, where they requested Brion's assistance. Begrudgingly, Brion agreed to help them, on the condition that Beastboy not get on his nerves. Insults were thrown, but they settled the matter and continued gathering teammates. The Titans recruited Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash, and Wildebeast.

The mission requirements:

*Infiltrate Slade's lair

*Fight through his Robot defenses

*Retrieve Noah

* Escape

Mission placement:

Beastboy and Nightwing: Mission coordinators

Terra and Geo-force: Defense unit

Cyborg and Speedy: Weaponry unit

Raven, Aqualad, and Jericho: Stealth and Infiltration unit

Starfire, Ravager, and Wildebeast: Assault unit

"Alright." Nightwing began. "Everybody clear on the plan?"

The Titans nodded in aknowledgement.

"Good. Were here."  
-cut-scene-

The Titans landed on the small island, expecting thousands of drones to swarm in on them; there were none. The walked until they reached an old bunker.

"No doubt about it. This is the place." Beastboy began. "Alright. Let Operation Rescue Noah begin."

They walked inside, and were greeted by a familar voice.

"Hello, Titans. We've been expecting you."  
-cut-scene-

A/N: Who is this mysterious character? Why am I not telling you? Because I'm evil. MWA HA HA! It's not Slade. You might guess, or not. If you have any guesses, leave them out of the review. There will be no spoilers. Please review me. 


	18. Assault

Author's Note

Okay, so… first off, I would like to apologize for my absence. A lot of crazy things have happened and I needed some time off. But I have returned! My Fanfiction will be new and improved, as I am now using a better typing module. Also, I saw the new Teen Titans series recently. Let's just say I have mixed feelings about it, but if there's no BBT, there will be BLOOD.

But anyways, I give you Chapter 18: Assault.

"Hello, Titans. We've been expecting you."

The Man standing before them was the last person they'd expected. He was a mildly elderly, black man with greyed hair and a curly mustache to match; instead of his usual lab coat, however, he was dressed in full-body Kevlar armor. He had definitely gained muscle mass as well, being as he was now ten feet tall. He held in his hands a large rocket launcher, and wore several grenades around his belt. He was also backed by thousands of Slade's robot soldiers.

"Dr. Bartley?!" shouted Beastboy in astonishment. "What's the big idea here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the mercenary doctor answered. "I was assigned to abduct your child. My plans went awry however, when you decided to drop off on your surgery. It would've been the simplest thing to deliver my employer's new apprentice immediately after delivery, but your mental state at the time proved to be too hazardous."

"Where's Noah?! Tell me NOW!" screamed Terra.

"It doesn't matter, because you are all about to die." Answered Bartley.

The doctor signaled to the machines, and ordered them to attack. The robots lunged forth, blasting their weapons at the Titans. Beastboy and Nightwing had already taken this eventuality into consideration, and were two steps ahead. Nightwing tossed an explosive into the air and detonated it, giving the signal for the Titans to separate. Beastboy, Terra, Nightwing, Jericho, Geoforce, and Speedy took off down an open corridor, while the rest gave them time by holding off the mechanical militia. Bartley however, followed after them down the passage.

"I know you're in here somewhere!" The doctor yelled. "Come on out where I can see you!"

Nightwing stopped the group from moving any further. "I have a plan." He said.

-switch-scene-

The robots swarmed about the battling Titans; Raven held a shield around most of them, allowing Cyborg to open fire, and Ravager to move around slashing enemies to pieces. Wildebeest charged around smashing the machines, while Aqualad attacked with his trident. But, even with all this effort, the army was too great in number. The Titans were pinned down with little room to move.

"WHERE THE HELL IS STARFIRE!?" shouted Cyborg.

The team hadn't noticed she was absent, as they were too preoccupied with fighting. Where was Starfire? She was nowhere to be seen, and they haven't seen her since they got off the T-Ship.

"DOESN'T MATTER! WE'VE GOT A JOB TO DO!" Ravager shouted back, decapitating a robot.

-switch-scene-

They stood in silence as the large doctor moved past them in the darkness.

"NOW!" ordered Nightwing. Suddenly, an arrow and an explosive disc flew into the back of the rocket launcher, causing it to explode. The attack was followed up by two pillars of stone protruding from the ground, and restricting Bartley's arms as he fell. Beastboy shifted into Primal form and held his legs still. Finally, when he was on the ground, Jericho jumped on his torso, casting a piercing gaze into the doctor's eyes while his own eyes turned green and black. Once inside Bartley's mind, he was completely in control of his body.

"Slade is in the center of the fortress. We need to hurry. He's planning to graft battle armor to the child!" he said, prying information from Bartley's subconscious.

"Just like he did to me..." Said Terra. "RRRRAAAAUUUGHGHHH! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Let's move." Said Nightwing. "We need to hurry if we're going to save Noah."

They dashed down the corridor, discussing their plan to attack Slade. It was decided that Jericho (using Bartley's body) will pretend to have the team captured, allowing them to strike when his back is turned. The team moved about the dark halls, trusting Jericho's direction. Finally they reached a massive chamber, covered in wall to wall surveillance monitors. Yet strangely enough, slade was nowhere in sight.

"Dammit!" cried Beastboy. "Where is he?!"

"There!" responded Nightwing, pointing to one of the monitors. "Second level, room #3F. Let's move!"

They rushed up a nearby staircase, and split up once at the top. When speedy found the room, he activated the beacon on his communicator, signaling the others to come to his position. In almost no time at all, the Titans were at the door. Jericho picked them all up as they pretended to be unconscious. He kicked the door lightly as a substitute for knocking, and instead of an answer, a blast came through the door, knocking the group through several walls. The dull echo of the blast was followed by a loud cry of discomfort.

"Oh, look." said Slade. "You've woken the baby.

-end-chapter-


	19. A Message from Avatar L

Hey everybody who reads my fanfics! It is I, Avatar L, here to regretably inform you all that my fanfiction updates will be few and far between for a while, but if you want to get in touch with me about the current fics or have questions about update progress, follow me on twitter lizardman1217 for all the answers you need. until next time fellow fanfictioners!


	20. On the Run

Author's note: So this chapter, while being primarily BBT, will have some RobXStar bits of drama. Youre going to find out where Starfire was, and maybe you'll be surprised, or not. To be honest, I just want some more reviews. If you're reading this, know that any reviews would be ideal. Even negative ones.

Chapter 19: On the Run

"Oh look. You've woken the baby."

The Titans struggled to their feet, but Nightwing, Speedy, and Geoforce were all unconscious. Beastboy and Terra were the first to rise and attack. Beastboy shifted into a panther and leaped onto Slade while Terra mercilessly hammered him with bits of the wreckage, but he simply threw them aside as if their barrage were nothing. He walked over to Bartley's unconscious body and sighed.

"Joseph,would you like to come out here and say hello to your father?" he said, expecting an answer.

No response.

"No? Well then, I guess we're doing this the hard way."

He stepped onto the doctor's chest and began to brutally kick his face. Within moments, Jericho was expelled from Bartley, and his face was badly bruised. Slade grabbed him by the collar and held him in the air. While his attention was turned to his son, Beastboy and Terra retrieved Noah, and began to try calming him down.

"How did you know it was me?" choked Jericho.

"It's a father's job to recognize his own son, isn't it?"

Jericho saw that Beastboy and Terra had secured Noah, and decided to try and buy as much time as he could for them to escape. "Cut the bullshit, Slade. We both know that you despise me."

"Naturally. Did you honestly think that your friends could contend with my defenses?" responded Slade, pulling a remote from his pocket.

He pressed a button on the device that revealed a large monitor on the wall. With the push of another button, the monitor turned on, and revealed the brutal battle the group had just left. The Titans were pinned down with robots closing in from every side.

"Don't you see? There is no escape from this island." Slade said with a malicious tone.

By this time, the rest of the group was beginning to regain consciousness, but Geoforce remained on the ground. Nightwing's vision was blurry, but he was able to make out a clear enough image of Slade. He drew his staff from his utility belt, and began to swing wildly at the mercenary. Dodging every strike, he tossed Jericho to the corner and pulled out the handgun at his side, shooting Nightwing square in the shoulder.

"AAAUUGGHHH!" the boy wonder shouted, gripping the wound with his other hand.

Speedy saw what he thought was an opening, and grabbed one of the arrows that had been scattered across the ground in the blast. He took the shot, but to his dismay, it was a puncher arrow, which had no effect on Slade's armored outfit. Jericho jumped from the corner, and tried to phase into his father's body, but was swatted away like an insect. Terra stayed with Noah, as Beastboy shifted into a gorilla and attacked with great force. This proved to be ineffective, as slade simply pistol-whipped the changeling into the wall. He walked over to Beastboy, who was now in human form, and put his hand at the changeling's throat.

"That's enough. You're finished." Slade whispered, putting the gun to Beastboy's head.

_This is it._ _I'm going to die. Somebody do something!_

Beastboy couldn't speak; Slade's grip on his throat kept him inaudible. For a split second, the room remained silent, and motionless as the grave as Slade slowly began to pull the trigger, until…

**BAM**

A small chunk of concrete slammed into Slade's head, and Beastboy was released from his grasp. The group moved in on the opportunity, but the strike left Slade unconscious.

"Nice shot, babe. I owe you one." Beastboy said, turning to his wife.

"That wasn't me, Gar."

The changeling wore a puzzled look on his face; he knew that if Terra didn't throw the block, it must've been Brion. But when he turned to his brother-in-law, he was still unconscious. That was when he saw Noah. His once emerald green eyes, now glowed a powerfully bright yellow, along with his small hands. His blonde hair grew spikey from the energy flowing through his tiny body. Terra hadn't noticed that her baby was glowing, for her attention was fixed on her husband.

"Tara, you might want to look at Noah…" Beastboy said.

"Wha? Why?"

"Just look at him! He's glowing!"

"No way…" the geomancer muttered, staring at the infant in shock.

"Well isn't your shiny baby SOOOO amazing." said Nightwing, still clutching his shoulder tightly. "I get shot in the shoulder just so the BABY CAN KNOCK OUT SLADE?! That's it! I officially hate babies. I'm never having kids! EVER!"

The others started to laugh at his little rant, but Jericho was less than amused.

"Excuse me, but aren't we supposed to be escaping at this point?"

"Jericho's right." said Beastboy. "We need to get back to the others and get out of here."

As the others nodded in agreement, Jericho quickly phased into the still incapacitated Geoforce. They ran back the way they came, and found the others still engaged in battle against the machines.

"Guys!" shouted Beastboy. "Let's go!"

The Titans managed to blast their way out of the front gate, blasting many robots with them. They rushed to the T-Jet with nearly a million more robots on their tails. Finally, they were aboard the plane and taking off. By this time, Nightwing had noticed that Starfire was not among the group.

"Guys, where's Star?" he asked in concern.

"I have no idea man." said Cyborg. "We barely made it outta there with our own skins."

"Well we have to go back! We can't just leave her there!"

"I am here." called Starfire from the lavatory.

"Where the HELL were you!?" shouted Cyborg.

The Tamaranian ignored the rude yells and floated straight over to Nightwing.

"Richie! You're hurt!" she gasped. "Come with me."

A few of the others giggled at the pet name but were quickly silenced by a spiteful glare from Starfire.

As time passed, the group was starting to wonder what was taking them so long, and Terra was getting overly curious.

"Here, watch Noah for a sec. I'm gonna go see what the lovebirds are up to." She said to Beastboy.

"Okay babe." The changeling answered, taking the infant from his wife's arms. "Hurry back."

Terra walked to the back of the plane and heard Starfire's voice, but couldn't understand what she was saying, so the geomancer decided to get a better spot to listen from. When she was right outside the door she heard Starfire much more clearly.

"…..Richard…I'm pregnant…."

*dramatic music*

A/N: Well isn't that something? Remember to review and follow me on the twitter lizardman1217. See ya.


End file.
